Sui generis
by Orange Memories
Summary: A measure of insanity,a cup of soul,a testament through poetry.... A collection of poems written for the iypoems community.
1. Beads of Life

A cursed life, hidden by a smile,

It is a burden that he bears,

Holding yourself proud and tall,

Even as the world around you tears.

Beads of the purest emerald,

Shine like green suns,

The hole in the hand is

Whole,

But not the wounds of the heart

The pain of carrying a curse over years.

But she will heal him,

Fill the emptiness in his soul,

Two pained souls,

Will find solace in their union.

He cradles her hands,

As if they were the most precious treasure,

And holds them as the wedding rites take place.

The emerald beads that once

Held a curse,

Now hold happiness.


	2. The Last Meeting

Fate moves in cycles,

nothing can undo it.

Wheels of time whirl round,

catching us in their snare.

At the point where life

begins and dreams end,

Where dreams begin and life ends,

We meet for a moment

stolen from eternity.

We shall never come together again,

but for this moment,

when our lives clash.

You are a part of the living,

and I am part of the undead

These infinitesimal moments of time

unite us again,

When my soul finds it's calling,

back to the netherworld.

The stars shine in the dark wine sky,

And I see the light,

Come to purify my borrowed soul

I hold your hand

One last time,

As the coldness seeps in.

I have been dead, and reborn,

I don't fear it anymore.

But I fear that the light will

Consume me too soon,

For I want to haold you again.

I shall not wait for you in heaven,

And I have come again,

I see you now as I saw you then.

The cycles of seasons never change,

But cycles of fate do.

And we hold each other,

As time in my world stills,

Your life begins afresh.

We shall not touch again,

But we carry each other in our hearts,

Because in this empty life,

I once cared for you.


	3. Shades of Memory

I stoke the fire that burns,

Watching as the embers glow red

My eyes, not as strong or as bright

As they used to glow,

The years have not been kind.

The sun sets and the moon shines,

The flurry of the days contrasts the stillness

Of night.

I may be old, but my mind is as young

As the memory of the darkest days of my life.

I remember her, graceful, powerful, dutiful,

The demons would turn to dust at her slightest touch

Feared and respected, but not loved or cared for.

And then her ultimate folly

And the ultimate betrayal

The demons gathered, and she gathered her strength,

The purest arrows slipped effortlessly from the bow,

But Love was her only weakness,

And it destroyed a part of me,

O sister! Why did you forsake me?

I see him again in my mind,

Stubborn, fierce, proud, but no one

Knew his heart, a lonely soul, cast away by the world,

My protector, saviour, her lover

Clad in swathes of red.

Yet I know, the cruel, cold heart of a demon

Why, my demon friend, did you betray me?

Why did you forget the child who worshipped you?

You saved me, was that a ploy?

To lay your hands on the ultimate prize of all.

There is no kindness, no humanity left in this world,

Only destruction, pain, cruelty,

That would make an orphan, an orphan again

Yet I am a priestess, soothing people

Spreading the message of love and God.

Is there a God? Is there nirvana?

Or are these just figments

Created by the hopelessness of human hearts?

The embers glow once again,

And the sparks fly.

Anger and hurt, I've borne all these years,

Yet now I feel a sense of peace,

Maybe it's age, maybe it's my heart,

Maybe it's the knowledge of life,

And experience.

I pray for her soul,

And for the ones who left us,

And for the ones who battle the demons of their lives,

And I wish for the happiness of the world,

Yes, even for him.


	4. Heart of the Wind

She lies in a field of lilies,

Beside a secret pond,

Holding her hand to her precious heart,

She hears voices from beyond.

The fiery winds blow, the flowers' bane,

Paying homage to their mistress

She revels in her beating heart,

Joyous, ecstatic, yet in pain

The Zephyrs come to caress their sister,

Not knowing her fate,

They hold her in their arms

She, the spirit of the wind

But she waits, and waits,

For the glow to end,

The light to fade,

The trees to still, and

The breezes to cease their trill

Winds of change shall come,

And blow her away, far away

From the raging tempests,

She shall not fly again,

Nor master the wind.

She wants to be free,

But to be bounded by only her heart,

Where she can hear,

The songs of the wind,

Where she can feel

Fading away, her heart skips a beat,

Broken whispers come,

And the winds part

She finds him there,

The only name in her heart

His blade touches her,

Trying to breathe quiet life,

But the Swords of Heaven

Cannot part her from her freedom,

Lying behind a veil of darkness

She knows that death is but a passing

She will come again,

With the rites of Spring,

The fields of Summer,

The gold of Autumn,

Or flakes of Winter

The zephyrs shed tears,

The winds lament as one,

They cannot bring her redemption

For what she has done,

For what she was born

She lies down in the bed of flowers,

And it aches, her wondrous heart

Not for the first time,

Nor for the last,

But for all eternity

Her heart cries out to him,

But can their soul ever be one?

No, they are fated to part,

And not to meet again

A tear falls from her eye,

Her heart's way of saying

Goodbye

It aches for him

And forever will

Oh! Now she knows,

Now she feels, as she breathes her last,

The cursed pain,

Oh! The intense pain,

Of having a heart


	5. Mine

**Mine**

A soft touch, a fleeting smile,

What the daylight brings to life,

You bring to me.

I belong to you, you are my soul.

Perfect, they say, beautiful,

You are my only weakness

I couldn't have you then,

But now, you are mine.

Darkness and depth have no meaning,

I only know the sound of you voice

To be my guiding light

In the cruelest tempests.

Yin and Yang, opposites we are,

Filthy and tainted, isn't that what

Our union is called, but do they know,

That you are mine?

I breathe only for you,

Your soft spoken whispers,

Make me shiver, like the

Lightest caresses upon my skin.

Fool, you are, damned are you,

She is yours, ours to take now,

Entwine your soul with her

Just as you are bound to mine!

He comes to me again, seeking her,

Desiring her, the purity that is mine

Time will stop a thousand apocalypses

Will pass, but I will not let him take her

For she is mine.

_The lovers look with tender eyes,_

_Furious, their passion insane_

_Lust overtakes their hearts_

_And they become one forever…._

The dream is shattered, like

The choicest pieces of sea glass

Which hurt your feet,

It is just a folly of the mind

And he laughs, cruelly once again,

She will be mine forever,

My little minion,

We shall rule the depths of hell together.

His worst fears come true,

And a tear graces his face.

He is indeed a cursed fool,

For daring to love her.

For she will never be his.


	6. The Gift of Life

**The Gift of Life**

A simple, single, shining jewel

Entrancing, captivating all,

With it's promise,

Of power, of wishes, of happiness.

I have seen homes broken, lives taken,

Brothers turning against brothers,

To satiate that all-consuming greed

Those burning desires.

A fool I was, dancing

To the tune of that stone,

It's whispered, mystic secrets,

Telling me my darkest wish

I wanted to breathe,

I wanted to live, with freedom

In my heart, and forget

The pain of being born

O! The jewel gave me a gift,

Beyond all others, and then

I heard it cruelly laugh,

As I paid a price, for loving her

But the tides have changed,

And time is on my side now,

And now I have a true gift,

My family

I see the little orphan child,

Stubborn, annoying, silly

Says he can battle terrible monsters

Says he'll be powerful one day

But when, at night, he sleeps,

Finding solace in my arms

The worries of the world forgotten,

I know that I am a father

I see the monk with a roving eye,

Standing by my side,

In the toughest battles

His smile, hiding his pain

He has a heart of gold

And when he risks his own life,

To save mine,

I know I have a friend

She has suffered the most of all,

Her family destroyed for cruel amusement,

Her brother a puppet,

Her life torn to pieces

But when I see her courage,

Extraordinary zeal and resolve

Yet tender love,

I know I have a sister

But what is _she_ to me?

A simple reincarnation,

Or my love, my soul?

The one whose smile gives me strength

My lover or my protector?

What is the name,

Of the love we share?

Of the hope she gives me?

When I hold her in my arms,

And I hear her heart beat,

I realize what she is to me,

She is my very life…


	7. Brotherly Love

Title: Brotherly Love (poem)

Genre: general

Word count: 126

Fandom: Inuyasha, Inu/ Sess

Prompt: Brotherly Love

For: Alterfano, my lovely!

Brotherly Love 

You were unblessed,

Born in squalor,

Powerless,

Weak

Yet you are my brother

Our father gave you

The love you needed

The sword I wanted

And left me naught

Yet you are my brother

Impulsive, insane

Foolish and almost

Naïve

And brave?

Yet you are my brother

Strong-willed, loyal

Caring, and true friend,

Our father's son,

You truly are

My brother

Born in castles,

Blessed by the world,

Loved by father

And yet not

You are my brother

Covetous, violent

Proud, and vain

Power-lustful,

And foolish hater

You are my brother

Dangerous foe,

Once-friend of my enemy,

Angry, unjust

And disloyal to our father's memory

Yet you are my brother

Brave, strong, a worthy foe

Caring for a child,

Compassionate

You truly are

My brother


End file.
